


Sick Mornings With RiceBalls

by LoveFics157



Category: Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFics157/pseuds/LoveFics157
Summary: Tohru Is Sick Once More Due To Overworking Herself So Much, And Now, She Is Resting Peacefully. Kyo Comes To Her Aid, Much To Her Relief, And The Two Spend Some Sweet Time Together. (Adorable Fluffy Fluff OneShot Kyo x Tohru)
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Kudos: 21





	Sick Mornings With RiceBalls

Feeling the room come into view, I could feel the most dry sensation running through my throat, while the room around me spun in more ways than one. Everything was completely hot in more ways than one and my only comfort was the fan blowing against me at a high speed.

Hearing the door open ever so lightly, I peered over at it ever so lightly, not exactly positive where I was looking. Speaking in a low tone, an orange haired boy sat at the bottom of my bed.

"Your face is nothing but ghostly white, you look worse then I thought. I made you some food, try and eat something for now, alright?"

Helping me sit up, he placed some porridge in my lap and made sure I was eating it properly. It wasn't easy to notice what I was doing at first beacuse everything was spinning so much, but I was able to grasp hold of the situation on my own and eat the food without him worrying I would burn myself or something.

Placing the dish aside once I was done, he helped me lie down once more. Making sure I was situated correctly, he decided to place a very cold towel over my forehead that was dripping all over me, much to my surprise. Even I admit that I wanted it all over my entire body, but I was too hot to complain, so my forehead was good enough.

"K-Kyo-Kun?" I muttered out, catching my breath to the best of my ability as the deepest cough came out of my body. Turning his attention towards me, I grasped onto his shirt for attention. "T-Thank you."

Peering over at me ever so slightly, the brightest blush graced his cheeks. "I need to change your towel, it's getting dry." Not exactly sure what he was talking about at the moment, I just released him and let him pull off the object on my forehead. It was only gone for a moment before it was back, freezing cold and better than ever.

I took me a minute to notice, but I saw Kyo staring at me in silence, I didn't exactly understand why, all I knew was that he was. "Kyo, is there something you needed?" Looking surprised at the sudden mention of this, he only turned his head away while blushing even further.

"No, nothing at all..." I was sure he wanted something, but he's just not saying anything. The faint nervous glances he gave me out of the corner of his pupils were enough to indicate such a thing. What is it that he wanted to say to the point that he was holding back that much?

I tried to ask him but my coughing fits began to start up and my voice only turned into a stumbling mess the entire time. "You don't need to force yourself to talk silly, I know it's difficult enough right now for you." He told me, with concern in his voice as he stared me in the eyes.

With a deep sigh, he started to change the towel on my forehead. "B-But Kyo-K-Kun, you had something you wanted to say." I tried to protest, which he only shrugged off while placing it onto my forehead once more.

"I'll tell you another time, obviously I can't right now, you'd be too sick to remember any of it anyway." Awkwardly laughing at his remark, I somehow knew he was right. Nodding my head with assurance, I gave him the brightest smile I could while snuggling up into my bed. "I promise, so will you lay off this already?"

I couldn't help wondering over what exactly it was even so, should I be concerned, or is it possible that it's something really amazing and I wouldn't even be able to comprehend how much? I'll only know if he tells me, but I really wanted to know just what it was that he had to say.

Feeling a rush of cold overtaking me, I pulled the blanket much closer to me. "It's really cold now..." Nodding his head, he took the towel away from me, making sure I was heated properly and all comfyfied.

"Then if you don't need anything else..." Getting up, he was about to head towards the door, but I quickly stopped him in his tracks with the tone of my voice.

"Umm...Thank you, for everything." I could see his ears blushing as he nodded his head gently, it was really adorable sometimes how embarrassed he can become.

"Just try to get plenty of rest, no matter what. I'll check on you again later, so, get better soon." With that, he left the room without another word, I didn't exactly know how to react to those few words though. Shaking my head, I did as he said while making myself comfortable. I had a full stomach and thanks to Kyo, I think I'm feeling better already.

Closing my eyes, I fell into a deep slumber before I even realized it. By the time I woke up, I found Kyo sitting by my bedside as if he was waiting for me to wake up. "Kyo? Were you waiting here for me, if you were I apologize for having kept you waiting for so long!"

"It's not like that, really, I just got here!" Jumping like a scared kitten, he looked surprised at the motion of me getting up. Turning to face me, he turned his body towards me and shifted ever so slightly in place. "How is your fever?"

"Much better now since you ask, but I don't exactly think I'm completely healed up just yet." Mouthing out something to himself, he gave me a joyous smile. "I want to get back to moving on own feet before I know it." I told Kyo with a joyous tone myself.

"You should get more rest then, I'll bring you more food later. I'm going to let you sleep for now, so try to get better if you can." Nodding my head with the loveliest glance, he rubbed the back of his head as he swiftly turned away from me and headed towards the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I replied, before closing my eyes and falling into a deep slumber, more than appreciative of all the things that Kyo has done for me today.


End file.
